This invention relates to sidecars for use with two-wheel vehicles and in particular to a sidecar for use with a conventional bicycle. Sidecars for bicycles have never been very popular due to the fact that they are usually too heavy and cumbersome, thereby making it difficult for the bicycle rider to be able to peddle the bicycle. They have also posed problems for the bicycle rider in cornering. The attachment means utilized with sidecars restricts the bicycle rider to very low speeds especially when attempting to corner in either left or right directions. The novel sidecar disclosed overcomes these problems in the prior art.